


The Search Continues

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Competition, Evil, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Saving the World, Science Fiction, Search
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search from age of epic till now keep continues. the search for the means of saving mankind. From the age of Mahabharat till now . from one life to another life. The search through human emotions , the search that can change life. our characters wanders in this age to continue the ancient search</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [Zariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariya/gifts), [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts), [Pratigyakrishnaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratigyakrishnaki/gifts), [abstract007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract007/gifts), [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts).



the trading capital of India , Mumbai doesn't sleep at night. It was an usual night in the metro. a big apartment was in affluent area of Navi mumbai standing silently , city perhaps doesn't sleep , but many citizens do , hence there was complete silence there , as the clock is saying its 3' o clock in night. a four wheeler stopped near the apartment , a dog barks , the watchman looked up indifferently and opened the door for parking lot , this is usual routine , he didn't get surprised, The car had been parked . a tall , handsome figure approached from the car. and advanced towards the lift.  
Parth Kapoor , the nameplate shined , the handsome figure unlocked the key and entered , threw the jacked on sofa and advances towards washroom , need to freshen himself after a late night party so that he doesn't get hang over , the next day he has a special training class in academy , with most potential students of him.  
Let us get introduced to ou hero , our dear Parth, a 34 years old former world champion in Martial Arts , gold medalist in Olympic and now owner of own academy of Martial arts ,a breathtakingly handsome man with a desirable 6 feet 2 inches tall and equally muscular , stout body enough to take senses away from ladies , with long flowing hair upto neck , sharp feature as demigod , big hazel eyes and an heart warmingly charming yet childishly innocent smile. But most shocking part of his identity is , he is still bachelor and unbelievably single.  
Ofcourse being single is by his choice, not led by any pressure or circumstances. But he loves his freedom and not ready to compromise with that in any situation , so he is happy with stature. Not that he had not in relationship earlier, well none will believe that about a handsome hunk as him, yes he had quite a lot no.s of girl friends right from student life and some most gorgeous ones , but nothing longed last , eventually every one settled down but he remained like him. Fun loving , care free , always hanging out with friend group. He lost father few years back , mother lives in hometown , having some property of ancestors she doesn't come to live with him , that gave him ultimate freedom to lead life in own style and he is happy with that. Mother asked repeatedly to settle down but Parth is just not ready to take any responsibility.  
Only when some times he comes back in late night in his flat , unlocks the key , a thought occurs , if someone would have waited for me.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
In an ancient city of another continent she was sitting face to face with her love as any other evening , the gift of her love , her baby was lying peacefully on her lap, her doe shaped eyes, deep green as that ocean was filled in with affection of same depth, she caressed her baby, placed a kiss and then glared at her love. Ever since she reached the city her heart , soul , body everything is devoted to her love only. a moment didn't pass without thought of her love, she is over occupied in pampering both of her love and her baby. No other thought has any place for her.

"more than 3000 years old the city is , history is in every breath of her , still see they are living in present, why then we can't get away from past?" she adjusted her silky , brownish wavy hair, her rose petal like delicate lips shaped as a pout , she was complaining , with the pout her heavenly face looked more adorable

no answer was there, as expected her love doesn't have any different opinion than her.

"i love you, for me its only you who matters , no other thought , no remembrances , no other memory can be more important than you, and you know that" her sweet voice was filled with depth of love, she kissed her love deeply.  
"if anyone else does matter in our life between me and you that is our baby" she cuddled the baby.  
"time for dinner my baby, your mom has to leave for a while, say bye bye" she again kissed and placed carefully her child on table and with a fine towel washed child's lance ,it was required because by identity her baby is a Nikon DSLR camera.

"oh my god ,my lipstick mark is on my love , what will aunty say if she sees this," she blushed and hurriedly wiped away the lipstick mark from the mirror , as everytime after she kisses her love , her shadow in mirror.

she locked her flat and left for nearby restaurant. who will believe she is one of the finest photographer of world even before crossing 30?


	2. Chapter 2

He was seeing a dream at dawn , he often does, a dream of a pair of eyes, deep green doe shaped ones , full of innocence , but capable to sink anyone who wants to measure the depth of those eyes, an innocent heart of an angel , filled with love, care and compassion for dear ones, the memory of a soft and pure delicate flower of paradise flashed from the deepest corner of his heart seemed like coming from another age. this is the nicest dream in his life.  
Even after the dream ended , Parth kept his eyes closed, not letting go the cherished memory off his head, but every good thing had an end. after a false effort , the drowsiness too wiped away from his eyes, compelling him opening his eyes at last.

" Subha were you in real or just a dream of my life? where did you disappear? were you a mere human? or an angel who ascended from heaven in the morning of my youth to teach me lesson of love? even after so many years your memory creates a sense of a peace within me" murmured Parth and then he smiled , whenever her name comes in his thought his lips automatically parts in a grin , her innocence is alive in his smile.

Parth didn't leave his bed, for innumerable times he had told himself that like any other girls he was in relation with she too surely had settled down and is raising own family by now, but still in subconscious perhaps his heart is not ready to accept.

"Subha" Parth clutched his pillow tightly , and was lost into the remembrance of a sweet mistake of his life

****************************************************************************************  
"I wish through the lance of my camera i could click inner self of people not only outer world" She thinks while washing some photographs.

its late night , and she was working in her darkroom , she has an exhibition on very next day , so her eyes were devoid of sleep , no matters how many exhibition she had done , how many awards she had own , she is always devoted to every single commitment , Subhakshi Chauhan has not become a brand name in world of photography in one day. Through her camera a whole new world gets alive to viewers, beauty in ugliness, softness in harsh reality , humanity in cruelty can be created with her magical click.   
Still she thinks herself far from success , her camera yet can't read the face. It fails to tell how a person from inside.  
She closed her eyes, a pair of hazel eyes flashed , why whenever she thinks of reading a person's inside , reminiscence of someone gets alive? so many years have been passed but still every bit about him is fresh in her heart. 

"what was true form of Parth? will i ever be able to get answer?"   
She sighs and comes to mirror again.

She looked at herself . She still looks like as young as college student or even can be said a high school student with an oval shaped face, pinkish complexion , silky hair , rose petal like lips , soft smooth skin as butter , deep green doe shaped eyes , pointed nose and chin , perfectly curved body with 5 feet 6 inches height , her admirers are not less in number in obvious reason. But she is not ready to let anyone come in her life.

"i had no control on my life then when he had entered, but now its my life and i can't give priority to anyone else than me" she talked to the mirror again.  
"Subhakshi Chauhan is only love for herself , none can take that place" she announced.  
but in very next moment she got lost   
"although i have stopped trying to remove Parth's memory from my heart, its in erasable" she leaves for bed


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandro was waiting for her on tram station. He could hire a cab for her , but Subha always prefers public transport, specially Tram is an attraction of this ancient city. In India Tram runs only in Kolkata , She completed her +2 there, in those 2 years a day had not been passed without a tram ride for her, perhaps a Bengali hadn't loved tram with such passion which she did. the low speed vehicle taught her to notice the scene outside window carefully from where the interest in photography was born. Although Kolkata tram is no where in comparison to tram of this city, but her fascination remains same , after all tram is her love of teenage-hood, second love.  
Alexandro greeted her in his native language , she reciprocated with a smile. Tram was ready to leave so they boarded in quickly. Subha sighed in relief finding a window seat. Alexandro sits beside her. She got pressed against window by his gigantic figure. He smiled helplessly. he has a very nice smile that soothed her eyes.  
Alexandro is her neighbor, a helpful one, he lives in the house in front that of Subha's landlord aunty, a man around 32, handsome as usual like maximum no of guys in this location of the continent , works in the government travel and tourism department of this country. He took the responsibility to be a guide of her on himself since their first meeting. Although he is not comfortable with English , that is not a compulsory language to interact here unlike India, Subha too can't speak his language properly either. But that was not obstacle anymore for their friendship. He had shared many things about his life with her, 3 years back he lost his fiance in cancer but her memory is always with him. Subha knows Alex likes her. but what Subha likes about him is completely different subject altogether, the tall, masculine, sharp feature of Alex reminds her of someone. She likes to look at Alex , because she sees Parth in that similar feature , and that soothes her eyes, heart and soul.

****************************************************************************************  
The doorbell was ringing for quite a long time , Parth didn't pay attention, he preferred to cherish the sensuousness of some memory . The doorbell stopped at last. But after few minutes , the sounds coming from dining hall made him jumping out of bed.

"Aarchii , no, don't break my dining table, i don't have time to get another one" he rushed towards hall.

"talking of breaking dining table? if you were in abroad , police and ambulance would have broken your door seeing the milk and newspapers dumping at your door for days." an angry female voice was heard from hall.

"what's wrong with you Archi, why are you on such a destructive mode in such early morning? did someone again abused you on internet?" confused Parth asked the girl who was almost throwing the plates on dining table.

The girl whom he was addressing as Archi was in her late 20's with a wheatish complexion, an average height of not more than 5 feet 2 inches and of a bit flabby figure, Although the female is not stunningly beautiful or extinguishly charming or hot either with which kind of girls Parth generally deals but the woman has a certain intellectual look on her face and appearance which attracts onlooker's eyes. She is neighbor of Parth, her flat is on same floor of him.

"first of all, 9 a.m doesn't get considered as early morning, secondly this is 1000th time i am reminding you that i am not Archi, i am Archita Banerjee, a college lecturer, a p.h.d student, that funky name Archi doesn't go with a historian's image and thirdly i don't bring the problem of virtual world in real life". she said gravely.

"then what was the reason of your roudra tandav(word curtsey you) on my dining hall?" Parth said amusingly, the mischievous grin on his lips made him looking quite cute but that didn't affect Archita.

"that was an attempt to bring you out of your dreamland and look i am successful" she gave a proud attitude.

"see i am awaken, why still you are angry t me?" asked Parth pretending to be innocent.

"if you ring the doorbell with all your might constantly for 30 minutes , and still don't get any response its not possible for even a saint to hold patience." Archita was really annoyed

"and i still don't understand what was the reason of ringing doorbell, when you already have duplicate key of my flat. you can enter whenever you want" Parth sounded confused.

"and that's exactly what i don't want, i mean how can i interrupt your privacy by entering in your flat without informing you?" Archita was surprised on Parth's casual approach.

"Archi when i have given my duplicate key to you that means i have given the right to enter into my flat too, when i don't have any problem why do you hesitate?" Parth shrugged off

"Mr. Kapoor i had taken the key from you so that i can open your flat when the maid comes while you get disappeared for days. but since then from laundryman to news paper seller to milkman to watchman everyone is handing over everything related to you to me, be it the monthly bill or any important letter , even if electrician or plumber or any mechanic comes to fix anything in your flat, they are taken to me. I mean what am i? a teacher or a maid of yours?" Archita was fuming.

"Archi , first of all i have a name and its Parth not any random Mr Kapoor and I will answer you if you call me Parth only, and secondly do you think its a maid's duty to take such responsibilities? can't a neighbor help another? and specially we have come to this apartment on same day and in these 2 years i got quite close to your family, so what's wrong if you take care of your neighbor?" Parth was a bit impatient.

Archita is a p.h.d student of Benaras Hindu University in Benaras, a research scholar in ancient history of India and the World. Her cousin sister is an I.A.S officer who shifted to Mumbai after her divorce along with her daughter, due to sister's pressure Archita too took job in a college of Mumbai and shifted in her sister's flat as neither her mother in Kolkata nor her sister wanted her to stay alone in Benaras because of safety issue for women. Archita now continues research from Mumbai and in every 3 months goes to Benaras to her professor and supervisor madam under whom she is doing her research. She came to her sister's flat on the same day Parth shifted in this apartment. Although they belonged to two different worlds but friendly nature Parth when came to know about her shifting on the flat of same floor of him he incorporated her and her family to the party he threw to friends. Since then a friendship grew between Parth and Archita ,like parth she too had lost her father few years back so a friendly understanding got stronger. specially Parth loves to tease a serious nature Archita with different way that's his quite favorite pass time. Also Archita's teenager niece Rikta learns guitar from Parth, Parth calls Rikta his little girlfriend , a very strong teacher-student bond had grown between Parth and Rikta thus Parth got closer to his neighborhood. So now either Archita or Rikta comes with Parth's breakfast and wakes him up when he comes back late at night. That's now an untold routine between them. So now Archita knows many details about Parth's life, his friends and girl friends. Although Archita is quite disturbed with Parth's irresponsible nature.

"okay Parth, i am pausing the arguments till you freshen yourself and come back for breakfast, otherwise neither you nor i can go for work today" Archita stated

Parth smirked and went towards washroom, Archita arranged the plates. after few times Parth comes back and she serves him the food. fitness freak Parth likes light and healthy breakfast hence there was cucumber-tomato sandwiches, scrambled egg, apple, banana and juice in the menu. Parth silently took the meal.

"see Parth, my didi is I.A.S officer , you know how much responsibility she has to take. Rikta is on her 10th ,then few times she has to stay with her father like now. and i spend my day in college, then get absorbed with my research, also students come for private tuition. tell me if i have to take such responsibility after all these works won't it be overload for me? its high time you should think of taking responsibility and take care of yourself" the teacher inside Archita comes out.

"Archi, you want to say that you have time to fight in some social networking sights and onlin forums on some useless topics but don't have time for helping a neighbor?" Parth used most effective weapon of arguement.

"what do you mean?" Archita got dumbstruck.

"you know what i mean, last night when i came back i saw light in your room , you were awake and of course not for your research but for some idiotic fight because i found you online on twitter. and what was the topic of you people's fight? which epic character is greater, who committed more wrong, whose act was justified , which epic character loved which wife more than other wives,which wife deservd which husband most, i mean give me a break, for you people i think twice before logging in Facebook or twitter or peeping in other websites, in the fear of i will get notifications of your fight on some fan pages. Since last 2 years i have known you i know you and some of your online friends use to fight on many issues , sometime some social issues or sometimes on some actors or fictional character, but this time you people broke all the limit, fighting on epic character like this? even a martial art champion as me didn't fight with my opponents this much on ground. And i doubt if those epic characters had fought this much in that great war. and some of your online fighter do use such abusive language that even my stock of words of slang get enriched. Also i have learnt some different levels of taunting and sarcasm from you people's comment, You know what if there is something called heaven really exist Pandavas and Kauravas would having a good laugh together on your idiocy, i mean do they really need your support to prove anything?and its more surprising. to see some knowledgeable person as you taking part in such fights, you are doing scholarly research on this epic and mythology , does such fight suit you? You say , i am not responsible? at least i spend my time on having fun in real life , not in fight on some virtual life." Parth stopped after talking in one go.

Archita was almost knocked in corner with such strong argument, " i admit whatever you have said is right, but its all because i am an epic lover , and if there is love , logic doesn't work necessarily, it happened to you too Parth as you love your sports" Archita tried to justify herself,

"Parth Kapoor and indulging in such silly fight? impossible , i don't take my arts to the level of personal enmity." Parth said proudly.

"oh yeah? a historian's memory is not so weak Parth, " teacher got the desired arguement at last, "what about your arch rival Parth? your fighting with whom had become many news paper headlines during your Olympics and world championship? smirked Archita.

"arch rival" frowned Parth

"yes you heard it right arch nemesis of Parth Kapoor , who were equally or in some opinion even better than you in world of martial arts Vrish Sharma, remember?

Parth gasped


	4. Chapter 4

"oh no not again Vrish Sharma please, Archi, was it necessary to spoil my morning like this?" Parth complained. An expression of irritation was clear on his face.

"you can pull my leg whenever you want, and you have problem if i touch your weak point Parth? this is called male chauvinism and don't forget i am an active feminist, a member of women commission too" Archita narrowed her eyes.

Parth sighed .from epic to feminism , what a wide range of discussion, better to change the topic, otherwise she will go into details of women's right or the movement of her association to legalize castration of rapists.  
"who told you Vrish Sharma is my weak point? Parth Kapoor doesn't waste time on self boasting arrogant people like them." Parth shrugged 

"whatever you pretend but you can't ignore the fact the name still affects you" Archita stated

"Vrish Sharma is a closed chapter for me , which i never would want to reopen, am i clear?" Parth's voice rose

"Calm down Parth. if Vrish is a closed chapter why are you getting such pissed off on his mention? let's face it that something about him still does haunt you, even after he went from your life 4 years back." Archita said with a cold voice with typical teacher's attitude.

"cool Archi , if you know this much then tell me , what does the thing that haunts me?" Parth would have lost patience if it was anyone other than Archita , but due to balanced view of her he doesn't get hyper over this knowledgeable girl. Because sometimes although very distantly but she reminds him of someone.

"an insecurity , that if 5 years back the unfortunate storm of tragedy wouldn't have destroyed Vrish , he could have taken the honorable post in sports department of Central and State Government in your place.After all he too won world championship , gold medals in Ashiad, Commonwealth and silver in Olympic too, just like you." Archita opened the list.

"Archi historians should remember more details, I won world championship 3 times , where your Vrish Sharma won only once also i brought gold medal from Olympiad and Ashiad and during Commonwealth i participated with ill health..and he got an open platform" Parth continued boasting.

"well i read many news articles where some experts said Vrish Sharma was more talented but because of poor background and coach's favoritism on Parth Kapoor , he failed to get same level of advanced training , hence Parth Kapoor was more skilled" Archita's eyes were recalling old articles

"i just don't care who says what, i don't need to prove anything to anyone, i know what i am , it was your favorite Vrish who wanted to prove himself better than me not other way round." Parth's annoyance was evident.

"well Parth all i know since he was closest competitor to you, hence you can't escape the comparison, but why are taunting me in my slightest praise for him? don't i praise you? is there any rule that both Parth Kapoor and Vrish Sharma can't be one's favorite together? err you are again reminding me the online fight on epic." Archita smirked

"no i just wonder what makes girls falling for that jealous soul" Parth gave an arrogant attitude.

"well almost same reason of girls falling for you, Vrish was drop dead handsome as you, with pointed Greek god feature, rough and tough appearance , angry young man attitude and at last but not the least the tragedy that had hit him" says teacher normally.

"oh i forgot you people are admirers of tragic hero, but have you ever thought does the so called arch rival of mine deserve this stature?" asks Parth mockingly.

"don't be so heartless Parth , i admit you had problems with him but can you deny, being positive in dope test is worst nightmare for any sportsman? and that too when it was only because a physician's irresponsible mistake of prescribing medicine containing drugs prohibited for sportsman, and for the mistake which was not his own Vrish's international sport career got banned permanently. being a sportsman yourself you can feel that means death for a sportsman." said Archita calmly, sympathy was evident in her voice.

"well Vrish openly accused me for the conspiring a trap against him, how can i sympathize with him who can bring such insulting allegation against me? even after the charge was proved baseless, he didn't apologize to me for trying to tarnish my reputation in news papers. So i have enough doubt of him being innocent ." said Parth gravely.

"okay but his tragedy didn't stop there, shortly after the suspension of him , he lost his entire family in a car accident , his parents, sister and beautiful wife who left his few months old daughter alone." Archita's voice almost chocked remembering the news paper article 5 years back.

"i really feel bad for the girl , who lost her mother before realizing what does the word mother mean, but i don't have any sympathy for her father, rather i hold him sole responsible for this accident, it was Vrish who went missing for days after suspension and in an attempt to search him , the entire family got killed, so its his irresponsible behavior which brought tragedy over him i don't see any reason to be sorry for him." Parth paused. 

"whatever is it i feel for him. The tragedy destroyed him from inside, hence he was forced to leave India forever and settled to U.S.A." Archita still sounded sad.

"for your kind information , if he was such greatly affected by tragedy he wouldn't have got married second time just a year later after losing family, specially his pretty and loving wife whom he was madly in love with as per his claim. And then leaving his only daughter with in laws he peacefully moved on in his life with new country, new career and most specially new wife. what a great sign of responsibility of your tragic hero? and you call me irresponsible? " the taunt in Parth's voice pinched Archita. 

"well so are you jealous that your arch nemesis got married twice and you are still bachelor?" Archita pinched him back.

Parth smiled helplessly "okay Archi you won , i can't argue with you anymore." 

"why are you trying to argue with a teacher anyway? when the most important person in you life is a teacher himself? The great scientist of Cambridge Dr. Soham Chauhan or in short Krish?? without whose mention one day doesn't pass for you?"

"Krish" with a blissful smile Parth muttered the name.

"okay i am getting late for college. see you later" Archita's sixth sense asked her to leave immediately , she took the plates and left hurriedly.

Krish , his Krish , how long it had been Parth didn't see him.its 4 years Krish didn't visit India. Parth is missing him with every part of his beings, although they often used to do video chats but nowadays Krish is busy in taking care of his pregnant British wife and Parth too is busy with his own life.but only the mention of the very name is enough to wipe away all tension and stress from parth's heart and to transport him to another world.  
with a smile on lips Parth went to change , he needs to leave for academy.

Only the name of Krish brings flood of beautiful memories in his heart, including the dream in the form of Krish's cousin sister Subha.


	5. Chapter 5

6 feet 4 inches tall, lanky yet well built , darkish, an ever mischievous smile playing on lips ,a pair of talking jet black eyes , a little curly hair made breathtakingly good looking Krish desirable to every pair of eyes, irrespective of gender. His official name Soham was only confided in documents , he was Krish for everyone who comes to his contact. If there was any award on how to charm at first sight he would have been sole winner of that prize. In whole student life he never had become second but even his closed ones don't remember when they had seen him sitting with books, he was even seen partying even last night before exam. A physicist, had bagged award of being youngest scientist while was just 12 years old school student, now a professor of physics in Cambridge University , if he himself had not chosen some weird topic of research he would have grabbed Nobel prize already. but his knowledge was not confided in field of science , rather one will keep scratching head that on which subject he doesn't have any knowledge. The magnetic power of his personality used to draw people just like moths are drawn towards flames. To count the no.s of how many girls had came in his life would be challenge for even great mathematicians of world.   
This charming personality was childhood friend of Parth, merely 6 months older Krish used to study in same of Parth, since when from classmate he became soul mate of Parth , he himself didn't know, all Parth knows without Krish he would have been nothing. Krish was or still is driving force of his life. Its been 4 years Parth is staying remembering his moments with Krish. perhaps that's why he befriended with Archi even after having such a huge difference of both of their worlds. Archi can't be compared to Krish even in dreams but her being teacher and having knowledge in different topics somewhere connects Parth with Krish's memory and that strengthened his friendship with her.  
"Krish , don't you miss me ?"   
its almost a year they didn't do video chat or even talked over phone. 2 years back when Krish got married to Elisa a girl from blue blood British Aristocrat family that had created quite havoc in conservative British society of London but Parth had to go to his hometown Chandigarh due to some personal reason hence couldn't attend the wedding , after that contact lesseen as they both got busy in respective works.  
"I am missing you Krish," Parth's eyes got moist , lips parted in a warm smile.

*******************************************************************************************************  
In the ray of setting sun the temple of ancient war goddess was looking like a mystery, almost 2500 years old the temple is standing as the sign of the esthetic sense that people of another era had. Subha adjusted the lance. She was feeling like standing in some other world detouched to everything . Alex was talking about the history of the temple , Subha was not paying attention, she was lost in capturing some best shots of the goddess. It looked to her ancient goddess is complete within herself that's what she thinks of herself so she could connect with this foreign goddess.  
She can remember in school when she learns about the temple from history book. Krish bhaiya used to describe how much beautiful the piece of architecture is.

"Krish bhaiya" Subha got unmindful . how many years it had been passed? 17? seems like another age, the person closest to her heart is now so distant to her , the distance can't be crossed.

"why Krish bhaiya? why did you change me like this?why did you create such distance between us? how could you break my trust" she pouted in complain , her eyes became moist knowing her questions won't be answered

sensing Alex's hand on her shoulder, she quickly wiped her eyes. No Subhakshi Chauhan can't be weak. She had no brother , she is sufficient for herself.

"you are looking like Venus" said Alex. Subha smiled listening the comparison with Greek goddess of beauty.

"but i want to be like her , complete within herself" Subha looked at the Parthenon , temple of Greek goddess Athena.

She has fallen in love with Greece.

*********************************************************************************************************  
"come on skype"   
Parth was in gym as usual working out when the message pinged on whatsapp. his childish lips parted into a wide smile to see the sender's name. He wiped away his sweats and threw towel without caring where it went and switch on laptop. He can't wait to log in.

"Hey Naksh , whassup dude, missed you" Parth smiled at the handsome face flashed on his laptop's screen. A man around 31-32 having a very pointed sharp feature just like a rock sculpture with molten golden complexion and curly brownish hair and blue eyes, exactly as a cursed Greek god Apollo with same .  
masculine feature. its morning time . the man was on bed with only shorts. Was temptation to any painter.  
Before the beautiful man could greet Parth back , someone moved the laptop towards himself.  
"Hey Parth bro we missed you even more" greeted another man who was on same bed of earlier one.This man was almost same age of Naksh , with quite well built handsome feature but his face was very childishly innocent with a pair of big eyes and a bit messy hair.  
"Suhas give my laptop back" Naksh jumped over him and tried to snatch away the laptop.  
"who's the younger?i should get the chance to talk first" Suhas had clutched the laptop.  
"hello you need to show respect your elder, give it to me right now. Naksh was on top of Suhas

Parth laughed heartily , these two will never be changed. Naksh and Suhas are twin brothers. Suhas is only 5 minutes younger than Naksh. these two are part of Parth's friend group since last 14 years. but for last 2 years connection was lost because of their busy schedules. Both the brothers are pilots by profession

"Naksh-Suhas should i come online later after you are done with whatever hanky panky you are upto" Parth hold the monitor to show he is shutting down

"nooo, Parth bro, wait " Suhas screamed from bottom of Naksh

"wait a minute , what did you say?" what do you mean by hanky panky?" Naksh hurriedly moved aside and held the laptop firmly.

"what else i can say, if you are still sharing bed with your brother?" Parth winked.

"bro he has broken up with his latest girl friend, following your footsteps, so he has none else to share bed" Suhas made a sad face raising head from. Naksh's shoulder. Naksh tried to punch him.

"break up again?why? ofcourse you again said you look more good than her? oh Naksh why you had to be narcissist this much?this is the 2nd time i guess" Parth tried to look serious but failed. 

"so people can boast what they have only, same way you say i am the best in stunts or Hem bro boasts over his smashing spree over enemies on border." Naksh answered straightly.

"are we all supposed to fight like this over skype?did we call Parth bro for this? or gonna come to main point ever?" Suhas got a bit impatient.

"yes guys i am waiting " Parth composed himself at last.

"oh yeah , Yudi bro called us last night, he lost your contact no. otherwise he himself would have informed you." Naksh paused,

"oh finally Doctor saab got time to remember me? so what is the matter that big bro ordered you two to contact me?" Parth's face was lightened up.

"bro said its 2 years we 5 didn't spend time together , because our shedule didn't match, Hem bro came back from Kashmir last week , since then he was insisting Yudi bro for an outing , so at last yudi bro got his desired holidays and we two too have no flight for next one month as we worked non stop for a year now its only you left and we are sure it will be big yes for you , your academy can run a week without you, isn't it?" Suhas continued after naksh.

"even if my academy couldn't wait i would have announced holiday for a week, anything for my group , its long 2 years for heaven's shake" Parth sounded excited as child "so what's the plan? where are we heading upto?"

"Yudi bro made all the arrangements, we can't plan for abroad in such short notice, so its Shimla. we will meet in delhi airport day after tomorrow, done? Naksh gave a thumbs up

"Shimla" the very mention turned Parth's eyes into dreamy ones , he nodded with a thumbs up and then twins disappeared from his screen. Parth couldn't say anything more although. he was flooded with nostalgia. Dreams from another period were occupying him. All his school life was spent in that beautiful hill station. But its 17 years now he couldn't take time from his busy life to be back where the best part of his life was spent. Along with Krish and with another dream , a pair of emereld eyes full of innocence and love, Subha.


	6. Chapter 6

" where is my little girlfriend? I need to know what should i get for her from Shimla" asked Parth while packing.

"Rikta is now 15 Parth , not a little girl anymore, you should stop pampering her " says Archita while helping Parth.

"hello this is entirely private matter between me and my little girlfriend, don't come between us got it? you may be a teacher by yourself but don't forget your niece is my student." as usual Parth tried to tease Archita as usual. but Archita became unmindful

"Rikta is now with her father, you know Parth due to the divorce case running for years between my sister and brother-in-law Rikta got a troubled childhood, her parents are fighting for her custody that affects her badly,its only with you that's when she smiles from heart, i feel so bad that if there is problem with couple child is always at the receiving end" sighs Archita 

"is that the reason you are single Archi?" Parth smirked,

"ofcourse, enough lesson i got seeing example of my sister. Not going into the mess that called relationship" Archita sounded serious

"that's why i am not ready for marriage too, even my mother stopped talking to me as i didn't change my mind even after her repeated persuading to get me married." Parth sighs, "anyways if Rikta is not here so how will i know what to get for her? she is not receiving call too"

"she must be busy with her father's family, but you know your student , whatever you will bring for her would become most special gift of her life. so don't worry go and enjoy your tour." Archita assured Parth

"well when we five are together its impossible to not to enjoy, you have heard our tales so you know it all" Parth smiled remembering the adventures of his groups 

Archita smiles and moves Parth's open laptop to her where the pictures of Parth's friend group had been stored. She had seen the photos quite a lot of time but still loves to see them again. She stops at a man of late 30's , handsome yet very matured, calm and composed expression the man has on face. His face has got an aura of affection.  
Doctor Yudhan Malhotra , one of most renowned Neurologist of India , probably one among those young energetic blood who want to take medical science to a new level. To see his face patient can forget their trouble. He is so busy to his commitment that can't give even time to his loving wife and 7 years old daughter, its a biggest deal that he got time for this trip.

Archita's hand again stopped on another man's picture. This man is hardly a year older than Parth. a giant size man whose face is innocent like a child.  
Harvindar Singh whom all his friends call Hem with love is an Indian army officer who had received a lots of medals and awards for bravery. He is engaged to a girl from his village for at least 3 years but couldn't take time out for wedding. the handsome man has most simple personality.

Archita looks at Parth again, Parth Kapoor most special member of the group , not only a world champion sportsman but now turning out to be a rock star as well, indeed girls' heart will go for him

again her hands moved to the picture of twin , Naksh and Suhas Agarkar the pilots duo. Handsome , sweet and cute.

Her eyes turned towards the pictures of five, a complete package of handsomeness , hotness and full of life and enjoyment. She smiles a very familiar picture to her.

"why are you smiling at our picture like this?" Parth gets confused in times with Archita's behavior.

"thousands of years passed but my pentagon is still the same." Archita has gone back to her historian mode

"pentagon? why do you call five of us pentagon all the time?" Parth was confused as usual

"because you feel irritated if i refer you 5 with more suitable and famous name for you all - Panchapandavs" Archita was still looking at the picture

"oh please Archi not again, let us live in present" Parth looked fed-up why this girl often goes missing into her epic world.

"I am missing the sixth member of this group" Archita still continues.

"6th member? we had been always 5 Archi and Krish was not exactly a member of this group , he was close to all of us but not always with us when we 5 were together" Parth was lost to thoughts of Krish again, Krish always preferred to spend time with him alone.

"No Parth that i always know that Krish was exclusively for you" Archi smirks, its easy to know for her the scenerio is familiar to her since childhood "but i am talking about the one whom Krish introduced to you all, i am talking about her."

She pointed to the laptop screen , image of an ever gorgeous lady had been flashed there. The woman was hardly a year or two younger to Parth, having a dusky skin she possess a mystic beauty, such a mesmerizing attraction was of her persona that one can only speechlessly watch her , appreciate her but can't describe her beauty.   
The picture brought a smile on Parth's face. Archita caressed the picture lovingly

"My Yajnaa" Archita murmured "in my whole life didn't see a more charming lady ever than her" she was again lost.

"err Archi , her name is Shikha , not the ones by which your epic heroine was addressed" Parth tried to bring Archita back to reality

"Shikha , means flame and flame is born from fire that means daughter of fire - Agnikanya, am i right Parth?" Archita smiled mischievously

"oh yeah , who can oppose your logic? " Parth gave up and turned his eyes to the image again , its 4 years now still memories are so fresh.

"you know Parth, you two looked too gorgeous together." Archita pointed an image of Parth and Shikha standing together in a fashion show, Shikha was a fashion designer by profession.

"well everyone used to say that." Parth smiled , Shikha and his relationship longed for 5 years that was more than any other girl in his life. They were quite celebrated couple once upon a time in two terms.

"but you know she looked beautiful with Naksh too, and very sweet with Suhas also very nice with Hem bro and vey soothing with Yudi bro, i mean i love her pairing with all of you five." Archita kept on clicking Shikha's picture with each of five.

"that i agree too , such a strong mutual understanding 6 of us had shared that her affair with all five of us seemed quite natural , she was common girlfriend of us and that was an accepted fact." Parth said determinedly , Archita smiled , Parth's answer is quite expected to her.

"and her relationship with Krish?" asked Archita although she knows this answer too.

"a pure bond of love, friendship and dependence, but it was platonic. " Parth was lost in his cherished memories.

"you still love her, don't you?" Archita's question brought Parth back . He nods.

"yes , i do, not only me we all 5 do love her and will love her forever, its because of the love of us that we respected her decision of getting married." Parth sighs.

"that's the only question where my sum is not matching, If she is not married to any of you 5 , neighther to Krish himself then who is her husband? this portion only is still remained a mystery to me i mean how come this familiar story can end in such unfamiliar note? why don't you ever told me whom she got married to?" Archita always gets confused with this question.

"Because her unique choice of life partner doesn't require my attention. " Parth unnaturally sounded annoyed

Archita always wonder why Parth gets such pissed off whenever the topic is raised.

"but where is she now? okay i got it that she got married but she seemed has been disappeared from all of your life? all of you including Krish is on my Facebook friendlist , i also follow you all on twitter and instagram , i have seen you are quite open with your relationship with her but she is nowhere in social networking site. How come?" Archita seemed determined to reveal the secret

"perhaps that so called tragic hero turned her into a sad soul as him" Parth was unmindful again.

"just a minute , what did you just say? tragic hero? what did you mean? Parth now its high time tell me the truth , who is her husband?" Archita looked into Parth's eyes.

Parth got conscious , but its late , Archita got the hint , he has no way other than saying it.  
"Archi you are exactly getting the point what i meant. now don't ask me anything more."

"hold on you meant to say that most celebrated girl friend of Parth Kapoor, common girl friend of five, friend of Krish is now Mrs. SHIKHA S-H-A-R-M-A " Archita almost screamed. 

"now don't overreact Archi." Parth was trying to get rid of the topic.

"i mean how can i be normal when circle had met in such an end? i mean tragic hero and daughter of fire , i mean this is a BANNED TOPIC" she again screamed.

"well this is a quite irritating topic for me i agree but why are you seeming more shockd to me that i was upon receiving Vrish and Shikha's wedding card? " Parth took a deep breath.

"err ever had seen online discussion of us Parth? even talking about this topic a grave sin , one can only deserve hell for that." Archita was still not coming out of shock.

Parth gave a facepalm to himself. this girl again went into her epic world. He held Archita's shoulder firmly and started giving a good jerk to her.

"Parth, stop it , i am a girl not a bottle of champagne, stop shaking me." Archita shouted 

"this is the only way to bring you back to present. otherwise the way you are going i will surely end up thinking myself Arjun , the great warrior prince." Parth continued the shake.

"how i wish, my Arjun " Archita gave dreamy eyes even in that situation , Parth increased pace of his jerk.

"no, no. Parth stop it, i am back now. " Parth at last stopped the shake and Archita sits on bed taking a deep breath.

"Archi if you connect everyone to your epic like this, tell me which character of epic are you then?" asked Parth 

"well i can only be reincarnation of Vyasa himself, since i am a writer, already published a historical novel." Archi answered confidently. "anyways now i got that why you become so annoyed when the name of your rival is raised in front you, i am sorry for that. from now i won't take Vrish's name to you.

"that's much better" Parth went back to packing again

"by the way Parth one character is still missing in this scenario" Archita again smirks.

"now who?" Parth was really tired.

"doesn't Krish had any sister? i mean i am terribly missing that beautiful love story. where is my Subhi , the delicate flower?

a peaceful smile now occupied Parth's charming face. "i am missing her too" he said to confused Archita.  
"Subha" whispered Parth into him.


	7. Chapter 7

"big bro did you check whether we packed enough Delhi k laddoo or not?" 

"why?" Yudi lifted his eye from his medical journal at Naksh's question.

"no we have to make sure that Hem bro doesn't feel hungry till we reach Shimla , otherwise if he stops on every roadside Dhaba then it will be night to reach there" replied Naksh  
and you know in night time hill road becomes risky, we can't afford an accident" added Suhas

"come on guys don't tease Hem bro, steering is on his hand , if he becomes hyper we won't have to wait till night for accident" Parth tried his best to sound serious but as usual failed 

"Naksh say thanks to your fortune that i am driving, otherwise Yudi bro would have seen talking to hospital for arranging a bed for this beauty without brain" remarked Hem without looking back.

"not so easy Hem bro we have a stuntsman in our protection here." Naksh wrapped Parth's shoulder.

"hey don't drag me am not going to interfere, its private affair of Hem bro and you' Parth winked

"hey enough guys, lets not distract Hem, we are already late, need to reach before evening."

"that's all thanks to our dear Parth, its him who forced to visit our old school otherwise we would have reached Shimla by now." stated Hem.

five of them used to study a famous convent school in New Delhi in childhood hence their bond was so strong. Upon reaching Delhi Parth insisted to visit the school as its first time after 22 years they 5 gathered together in Delhi. Although they were sure that it will take just few minutes as noone of their time will be available there but to their surprise few teachers still were working, also old guard of school could remember the pentagon and also current students got introduced to famous and well established ex students hence it took more than 2 hours to complete the visit. Although that was a beautiful experience to them but now they are late in their trip.

"is that effect of your historian neighbor that nostalgia had struck you Parth bro?" asked Suhas with a straight face but his tone made others giggling, all are aware of Parth's crazy neighborhood.

"we need to be thankful to her then, at least for her passive effect we were able to relive our childhood memories once again, all the mischieves and adventures we did all the scolding and punishments we got, also the love, blessings and guidance we attained from our teachers that helped us to be what we are now, we got chance to cherish those." said Yudi, all nod in agreement.

Parth looked outside from his window, ever since the mention of Shimla was raised to him he is being flooded with nostalgia. More Shimla is coming near more he is going back to time.

**********************************************************************************************************  
22 years earlier.

on the playground of a famous convent school of new Delhi a 12 years old boy was sobbing burrying his face on shoulder of a boy around 15.

"yudi bro how will I stay without you all, why does neither our parents nor principal sir is understanding" he murmurs

"Parth try to understand whatever our parents do decide are for our betterment only." Yudi tried to console Parth controlling his tear.

"How can you say so Yudi bro can we leave without Parth? "said Hem who was standing beside them.

"please don't go Parth bro" Naksh and Suhas held Parth's hands from either side.

Parth's father does transferable service and now he is being transferred to a remote place hence Parth is needed to be admitted in boarding but the school where they study doesn't have hostel facility hence Parth is being sent a missionary boarding school of Shimla. Even principal though loved Parth agreed to this situation and gave tc to Parth , and with his recommendation Parth had already accepted as a student there. So though Parth was not ready to go but he had no choice so all his group.

"Parth will always be in our heart and after our school ends we can meet again while growing up, so now smile and let's send off Parth with a happy farewell, i don't want Parth goes with heavy heart." 

Yudi's words were meaningful none could disagree. So everyone embraced Parth wiping tears and at last bid adieu to Parth with a promise that they will keep contact through letters. It was mid 90"s when mobile phone and internet was unknown to Indian student world , letter was not confided for only official works and in text book it was a medium of communication, a very necessary one.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Bishop Cotton School of Shimla , founded on year 1859 was oldest boarding school for boys in Asia (its for real) . Not only history and reputation the school is rich with its natural beauty due to its location.

 

Though sad but Parth had a eye for beauty since childhood. So on the first sight Shimla had an effect on nature lover Parth's mind and so is the school with its presence that evoked respect in Parth's heart.

"perhaps my days won't pass that much bad here what i thought." murmured Parth.

after all the official formality of admission Parth's parents bid him good bye, father couldn't stay as he had to reach to his work place to the very day and mother also had to follow him.

Parth entered into school complex. First time in this 12 years of life he is completely alone. He was walking towards the classroom although he didn't know how to find the room in this huge campus. He was mindfully watching surrounding,Suddenly a push from back, he stumbled but managed himself. Upon looking back he found a group of boys around 16-17 had surrounded him.

"new admission?" asked a boy who seemed to be leader of the gang. quite shrewd and arrogant he was looking 

Parth nodded.

"are you dumb? or don't have tongue in you mouth?" other boys laughed and the leader boy came closer to Parth.

"boys he is new doesn't know the rule , let's teach him." he said to other boys and then turned to Parth "If Harsh Acharya asks something the question need to be answered, that's the rule everyone must follow here." continued the boy. "introduce yourself"

"Parth Kapoor from Delhi.." before Parth could complete Harsh cut him in middle.

"So in Delhi schools don't teach to pay respect to seniors?" Harsh taunted "rule no. 2 here you must greet your seniors."

"Good morning seniors" Parth greeted calmly

Harsh smirked, looks like the new boy is already scared by them. He observed Parth closely. Parth's bag fell from hand and his books were shattered. Parth was about to collect those. harsh held his hand.

"rule no. 3 , every work here needs senior's permission. So if you want to collect your books you must follow the rule." Harsh announced.

"may I take my books ?" asked Parth again calmly.

"yes you may " harsh and other boys laughed.

Parth sits and starts to arrange his books, his pencil box and other things to his bag, Harsh was thoroughly observing him. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a very small beautiful show piece. It was a bow with adjoined arrow only 4 inches long. He picked it up. Parth got tensed. Its a gift four of his buddies had gifted him by saving their pocket money for tiffin. Hem bro had to suffer a lot for this savings. This gift is more precious to him than his life.

"give me it back Harsh bhai" asked Parth

"why? is your life stored here?" Harsh taunted again.

"its very important to me, please " Parth still said calmly.

"ok then take it" Harsh bounced it on air towards other boys , he wanted to play around for a while but to his surprise Parth jumped and caught the show piece before other boys could get it. Harsh was shocked to see the new boy's courage. how dares he interrupt his fun?

"how dare you disrespect your senior, now your precious thing will be snatched forever." Harsh tried to snatch the gift but this time Parth held his hand.

"enough is enough, i showed you respect that seniors deserved but seniors need to behave like ones not as hooligans" said Parth calmly yet firmly. 

His grip tightened over Harsh's wrist and surprisingly Harsh found he is not able to free his hand. He was always proud of his strength but today his 4-5 years junior boy is proving him wrong.He tried to punch Parth with another hand but parth stopped it with his elbow  
"ouch" it pained Harsh's fist.

seeing their leader's reputation in trouble other boys came to free harsh , two of them tried to pull Harsh from parth's grip another one tried to attack parth. but parth elbow was enough to bring him on ground. Then he suddenly left Harsh's hand and upon loosing balance Harsh and other two boys fell on ground as well.  
Harsh couldn't believe his eyes. He never could imagine such a slim looking boy can possess such strength.  
Upon recovering from shock Harsh got up hurriedly and advanced to teach lesson to the new comer. but before he could reach to Parth someone came between.

Parth surprisingly noticed the new boy , almost of his age dark skinned , curly hair with a mischievous smile on lips and shining jet black eyes. At a very first glance the look mesmerized him.

"Krish, what are you doing here?" Harsh's was annoyed.   
Parth noticed other boys have already disappeared with coming of this boy named Krish.

"may i ask the same question to my dear senior, Harsh bhai?" said Krish sarcastically.

"see you needn't interfere in every place" Harsh said but Parth found there is not much attitude in his voice anymore. 

"If i would have interfered earlier you wouldn't have got a chance to make fun of yourself" Krish smirked. It brought a smirk on parth's face too.

Harsh became a bit desperate now being humiliated by his juniors "Krish you are crossing your limit" He advanced to them then only a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Parth found another boy of harsh's age with a silver white complexion and strong well built feature.  
"looks like a horse is becoming out of control" says the boy "this aswa needs to get a reign"

"Vallu?" now Parth found Harsh is terribly scared.

"dau" smiled Krish "i was asking Harsh bhai the same but looks like you can do it better."

"don't worry my little brother , your Vallu bhaiya is always there for such noble work." smiles Vallu and then turned to Harsh "i think this is time for maths class , today sir is going introduce a new formula i guess, so i am leaving now" He left.

Harsh looked at Krish and Parth angrily and then left hurriedly. He is weak in maths so needs to follow the class.

Now Krish turned to Parth and smiled. Parth couldn't imagin if someone ever can have such a charming smile.

"welcome to our school Parth" Krish embraced Parth tightly. Such a warmth was of that embrace Parth forgot all sadness of him.

"I am Krish from 7th standard" Krish shakes Parth's hand in a tight warm grip. Parth sighed in relief Krish is of his same standard.

"so you only practice Karate or tried hand on Judo too?"the mischievous smiled played on Krish's lips.

Parth looked at him shocked.

"come on Parth , don't be so surprised , and person having common sense and eye sight would have get that your moves were of a typical martial art student's ones." Krish smiled again.

Parth now understood krish posseses a higher level of IQ and intelligence. He was being charmed with every passing moment.

"Let's go to our room , we are getting late." Krish patted on Parth's back.

"who was that Harsh?" Parth at last managed to say something.

"Harsh Acharya is our school captain, son of a famous spart person Dr. D. Acharya who is a teacher of sport academy of London. Harsh is proud of his father's fame and wants people to treat him like that hence we jokingly call him Ashwa or horse sometimes." Krish giggled that brought smile on Parth's face too.

"and who was Vallu Bhaiya?" asked Parth again

"dau? he is Shubham Chauhan but we call him Vallu bhaiya only. He is adopted son of my family but I love him more than my own blood , my favourite big brother , He is also school prefect hence Harsh keeps distance to Vallu bhaiya and me."

In no time Parth and Krish's friendship went strong. Parth got to know Krish had lost his parents in childhood, his mother's sister and sister-in-law has raised him, though in Shimla there lives Krish's uncle's family but Krish and Vallu live in boarding.

after a month of coming to Shimla Krish took Parth to his uncle's house and parth got mesmerized for second time. The reason was 8 years old daughter of Krish's uncle , a walking , talking baby doll

"Subha" Parth didn't hear such a sweet word ever


	8. Chapter 8

Four years had been passed since Parth came to Shimla. He gradually had been proved himself one of most talented student of not only Bishop Cotton School but also in Shimla. He had become state champion athlete in junior level and own gold medals in martial arts in junior olympic. He only didn't make his school or parents rather whole Shimla proud of him. But most proud of him was the one has taken most important place in his life. His friend without whose encouragement nothing was possible to him. Krish in this four years he didn't let Parth feeling lonely for a moment. Yes he misses Yudi bro, Hem bro , Naksh and Suhas for sure has been grown up by now. They sometimes send letter to each other but Parth doesn't feel incomplete without them as four years back because he has Krish beside him.  
Since Parth got admission in hostel Krish managed to get the permission to make Parth his roommate, in what way he did that Parth doesn't know. But he knows since then these 4 years Krish has become his family. Initially he had to deal with Harsh and his group and with help of Vallu dau and Krish Parth succeed to stop his bullying and now 2 years back Harsh had left Shimla after passing 12th, Vallu too passed school and now is in college. So now there no opponent left for them.  
In 10th class board exam Krish has created record in all over India, he is also champion in maths olympiad and also world science competition. He decided to complete schooling in Bishop Cotton only though India's best educational organizations were eager to get him as student. Parth doesn't know its for his love to school, Shimla his friends or for Parth. But in these four years Parth has learnt to think Shimla , Bishop Cotton and Krish as inseparable part of his life he doesn't even can think about leaving them. And also an emerald eyed baby doll he met four years back sometimes flash in his heart. In these four years he didn't meet her again as Krish doesn't go to uncles home any more. But her face had a permanent imprint in his memory.  
" i will surely meet her again" thinks Parth  
"so what's my studious boy doing?" an ever charming voice with ever mischievous grin entered from door.  
Parth lifts face from chemistry book and realized its more than two hours was he studying. Actually he has to do. He has no magical merit as Krish, but Krish doesn't tolerate that his Parth will lag behind of any student, so Parth has to study all the time when Krish can carry on his mischiefs all over Shimla. Just 16 he is but his girlfriend's no has touched the years of his age. How can he manage all these is beyond Parth.  
"You know what i am doing" complains Parth, "you threatened me that i have to bring 80% in chemistry in this test otherwise you can shift from my room." he pouts.  
"and i know my Parth wont let it be happen." Krish ruffled Parth's silky hair. He loves to play with Parth's traces, Parth inherited thick wavy silky hair from his mother, his silky soft smooth hairs upto neck can make even girls insecure. Playing with his hairs is a favourite hobby and time pass for Krish.  
"Krish what? You asked me to study no? Then why distracting me" pouts Parth   
"because you have to do a work for me." Krish pulled Parth's chick. He is only 3 months older to Parth but behaves as if Parth is his junior.  
"order my lord" grins Parth, he many times refers Krish as my lord for his dominating approach.  
"Today going for a movie with Sree in evening, so it will be 11 at night to return, you gotta open hostel gate for me, got it?" winked Krish.  
"Sreemati didi again?"gasped Parth.   
Sreemati from last one year is steady girlfriend of Krish. She is classmate of Vallu dau in college , 5 years older than Krish, except Parth none knows about their relation. But Parth's headache is that whenever Krish goes out with Sree he returns hostel late at night and Parth has to convince annoyed superintendent .  
"No Krish not again, remember last time there was a huge problem.sir got to know and informed principal and a huge issue it became." said Parth in tensed tone.  
"but i managed it all no? But this time i assure nothing this sort will happen, you just have to be alert and open gate for me, i know you don't sleep that early." said Krish proudly his fingers are still busy with Parth's locks.  
"Krish whatever you do i am not going to help this time" says Parth determinedly to resist Krish. " i have to study a lot and i wont do anything that disturbs my study"  
"oh yeah, you can deny me? let's see for how long!  
Suddenly Krish hugged Parth from back putting his face on Parth's shoulder he started shaking him. His warm breath near Parth's face made Parth quite restless.  
"Krish leave, what are you doing?" Parth says in angry tone  
"no i wont until you say yes" with a mischievous smirk Krish started making Parth moving in and out faster.  
Warm breath of Krish was giving Parth some strange discomfort.  
"ok ok as you wish, now leave me." says Parth. No matter how much determine he becomes he cant resist Krish, Parth sighs.  
" that's like my boy" Krish pecked on Parth's both cheek and moved to the door.  
" i will give you a news about a special one after i return" a mysterious tone ranged and before Parth could ask anything Krish left the room.  
Parth shakes his head and concentrates on book. From 12 years of age he is accustomed to Krish's strange behaviour. Rather he finds this normal now, actually he enjoys the pampering Krish does to him, he loves Krish's craziness in this way.


End file.
